In The Case Of A Wet Saix
by Deadfield
Summary: Xenmas Gets A Little Suprise on his birthday. for Xemsai dai 2011. Yaoi, Lemon and all that good stuff.


In The Case Of A Wet Saix

(A/N- Happy Xemsai day people! I realized that it was Xemsai dai two days before it's occurrence, on the bus, and it's all quiet and I yell "HOLY SHIT, XEMSAI DAY IS IN TWO DAYS!" And everyone looks at me like WTF? Anywho, happy 1/7 day and everything!

Disclaimer- if I owned organization 13 they would be my sex whores

Xenmas was happy, for once in his life, it was his birthday (the anniversary of his birth by sleep)  
And all he wanted to do was lounge around in his boxers and drink coffee liquor all day. And that's what he planned to do. All the members were away on some missions, mostly recon and shit like that because it took the longest. ( it took him forever to get Larxene out the castle) and he was finally getting a day of rest.

Well, he could have called a vacation, but he couldn't be mostly naked throughout the day, now could he.

The silverette stretched himself out upon the bed and flipped on the TV, scrolling through mindless programs. He decided on a random movie, one that reminded him of his beloved Saix.

Yes, Xenmas, the leader of Organization 13, was in love with Saix.

After putting in Cujo (reminds me of Saix) and resettling himself in the bed, he watched the feature presentation for around forty-five minutes, around the scene where the phone rings and the dog goes apeshit and attacks the woman like five times, the superior of the in between closed his amber eyes and drifted of into the world known as sleep.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

The fierce knocking on his door, jarred him out of his sleep, not without hearing a muffled giggle, and the sound of a dark corridor portal closing. With a sleepy look on his face he opened the door, ready to scold Marluluxia and Larxene for not being on their mission in Olympus Coliseum, and was only faced with a oversized, silver and black, box with a giant amber bow.

Summoning his power over nothingness, he used his ability to move the box into his room and summoned a few dusks to open it.

Hey, better a dusk than him, right?

After the lifeless creatures known as dusks managed to get the top off and set it sloppily by his nightstand he glanced inside, and had only one thing to say.

"...The fuck?"

There, inside the box lay a wet ,ball gag in his mouth,  
And tied up with some vines tightly. Clad in nothing but a extra tight pair of boxers, that where dotted with little stars and moons.

Oh Shit.

Xenmas quickly untangeled the vines and did away with the ball gag only to have the male stand in front of him with a hazy look in his eyes.

"Number seven , what are you doing here, I specifically told you to go to atlantica and retrieve me the shell of a thousand souls, what in the name of kingdom Hearts are you-"

He was abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips that oddly tasted like blueberries, crashing Into his, and what he predicted to be a tongue invading his mouth.

Saix broke the kiss, and glanced onto his superior's amber pools that where otherwise known as eyes.

"Xenmas I know that you want me." Saix never used his name, but he wasn't about to correct him now, no sir, because he found it to be conspicuously arousing.

"I've wanted you for a while now," the Luna Diviner confessed "watching you from afar, wishing I could confess my love for you, with hopes of being loved back." He groped the dark-skinned make making him stifle a moan that had risen in the back of his throat.

He was joyous the Saix loved him, very joyous indeed, but for some reason he had the urge to tell him...

"Saix, it is illogical that you could even feel love,due to the fact that you lack the proper necessities, I.e. A heart to even feel love, and so I demand that you relinquish your idiocy and-

Yet again, a pair of soft lips collided with his yet again, and the tounge resumed it's place in the olders mouth.

This time Xenmas didn't pull back, instead he allowed himself to melt into the kiss, starting a war of tongues with the bluenette, said battle lasted for about a minute until Saix succumbed to the silverettes tongue-power.

By now, lust had blinded their senses, with the sweet haze of superior, was ready. He was ready to give it to the nobody he presumed he loved. He laid the male down on the bed, and began to lick,suck,and bite on the Luna Diviner's neck. Saix moaned to his very touch, and loved when he played rough, he wanted it rough, and so he began to fiercely grind his raging member, into the others, causing Xenmas to moan with a pained pleasure.

Xenmas slowly peeled off Saix's boxers, eyeing the seven inch erection hungrily, he wasted no time wrapping his lips around it, and with the expertise of a hooker, he bobbed and swiveled his head up and down on the stick.

Saix knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel his orgasm dawning, like the sun over the hill, and he was bout to flow like a cup of spilled milk. It was too much to resist, and though he tried to hold it in, he threw his head back, arched his head, and came into the superior's mouth. And to his amazement, he swallowed, all of it.

Saix was slammed into another kiss, tasting himself on the others tongue, as he felt a hand slide near his entrance.

The hand withdrew, and he witnessed Xenmas lick two of his fingers, and then quick as a flash, he felt something probe moaned in pain, the fingers feeling strange and alien, but they kept pushing, and they finally made it through that initial ring of flesh. He expelled a deep throaty moan of pleasure as the digits wiggled inside of him and he began to move his lower body in a desperate plea for more. As the hand did earlier, the fingers withdrew, but he felt something bigger, much bigger, aline itself with his entrance.

"Are you ready?" The dark skinned make asked, he revived no answer , only a push backwards, and the sight, of Saix impaling himself on his member.

For around thirty seconds, the bluenette made pained expressions, but continued to grind into the other male. Xenmas tried to remove himself, but with no avail. He picked up speed, his hips curling in the dirtiest of ways, and he slammed Xenmas into his prostate, he wasn't going to last much longer.

And on the other end, Xenmas could feel his orgasm churning inside him, he pressed into Saix particulary hard, and moaned at the feel of the tightness and pressure.

"Xenmas, I'm gonna-"

"Together, now." he gasped,

Saix adjusted his position , and rode him extra hard, he moaned, buried his head in Xenmas, shoulder, and they both came.

After a few minutes of sharp gasps,Sail snuggled onto the silverettes chest, sticky yet satisfied.

For a long time there was nothing but silence.

"Xenmas," Saix said softly.

"hmmmm?"

"I-I love you!" he confessed,

Xenmas smiled, and began to rub circles on his lovers back. "I love you too,"

Saix looked up at him, shocked. Then he smiled a sleepy smile and retook his position on Xenmas' chest.

And all was right with the world that never was.

END

Hope you enjoyed it, even though the lemon was a bit rushed. Oh and guess wat? I GOTS KH RE:CODED (insert final fantasy victory music) I preordered it o. Sunday. Lol anywho, Happy Xemsai dai people.

Love Mech-Saffron, Red-Crown, Deathavesery. 


End file.
